Question: In the year 2001, the United States will host the International Mathematical Olympiad. Let $I$, $M$, and $O$ be distinct positive integers such that the product $I\cdot M\cdot O=2001$. What is the largest possible value of the sum $I+M+O$?
Solution: Factor 2001 into primes to get $2001=3\cdot 23\cdot 29$. The largest possible sum of three distinct factors whose product is the one which combines the two largest prime factors, namely $I=23\cdot
29=667$, $M=3$, and $O=1$, so the largest possible sum is $1+3+667=\boxed{671}$.